Lethal Attraction
by Arashi-Chan13
Summary: (AU) What if Julia never existed? What if Faye was the mysterious beauty two friends fell in love with? Spike, Faye, and Vicious star in a tale of twisted syndicate romance. (SxF)
1. CH 1: Watch Out For That Woman

Lethal Attraction 

Disclaimer:  I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

________________________________________________________________________

CH 1: Watch out for that Woman

            The Black Eight Ball was a popular billiards hall frequented by the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate. From the highest crime lord to the lowly lackey, the Dragons loved to spend their after hours drinking and shooting pool there into the dark hours of the night. The owner, dubbed Crazy Joe, never seemed to mind that his business came from one of the most lethal organizations in town. He had had his fair share of shady dealings and loved the fact his boys offered him protection and a share of the profits if he cooperated.

            On this particular Saturday night, a group of young, elite syndicate members occupied a section in the back of the hall. People could barely make them out through the haze of cigarette smoke and dim light, and that is what they loved the best about their section. It also afforded them a quick rear exit if any trouble happened to come headed their way.

            "Think on your feet is the only way to survive in our line of business, Lin," announced Shin to his younger brother as he sunk the eight ball thus winning the latest game.

            Lin, the youngest member of the group at the ripe age of 18, meekly nodded his head. He and his brother could easily pass for twins if not for their age difference. Both had short brown hair and stunning hazel eyes. Despite their similarities in appearance, the two young men had drastically different personalities. Shin was regarded as more of a loose cannon, always questioning his superiors even though he generally obeyed them. Lin was a well-mannered stickler for the rules and eager to learn. He was fascinated by the concept of loyalty.

            "Don't let Shin fill up your head with nonsense, little man," said the infamous Spike Spiegel sliding Lin another drink. "Remember…Mao put you solely under my care."

            Spike was crime lord Mao Yenrai's protégée and therefore untouchable. He was frequently regarded as one of the best at what he did, equaled only by his partner, Vicious. Coming to the syndicate at a young age, Spike knew no other way of life. At first glance, a person wouldn't think of him as much of a threat with his tall, lanky build and wild, curly mop of dark brown hair. Upon engaging in combat with him, that same person would wish they had never laid eyes on him. He was the ultimate loose cannon that cared little if he followed rules or survived as long as he achieved his goal. Many of his superiors were convinced he had a death wish.

            "And it is exactly this man's care that may lead you to an early grave," spoke up Vicious from his seat next to Spike. He chuckled lightly when he saw Lin's eyes momentarily widen in surprise.

            Vicious was a silver haired, paled eyed enigma to almost everyone that knew him. He spoke little and always executed a mission perfectly, rarely leaving a soul behind to tell of it. His lethal history in the syndicate was how he obtained the nickname of Vicious. To this day, nobody could really recall what his real name was and he would never say. The only person that might know was Spike, who Vicious had recently befriended, but it was doubtful. How the two men got along was anyone's guess.

            "Stop scaring him, Vic!" said Spike standing up to rack up for a new game. "It's not like I'm _always_ reckless. I just like to have fun."

            Shin laughed pounding a hand against the pool table. "I don't know how you can call almost dying on a weekly basis fun!" he said retrieving his beer from the table Lin sat at. He gave his brother a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry…you'll be fine. If Spike gets you killed Mao will hang him out to dry."

            Lin was about to finally respond when he heard a seductive female voice interrupt his train of thought.

            "Hey, guys. Having fun?"

            The voice sounded like soft velvet as it caressed the men's ears then traveling down their spines. They all turned around in unison to behold the beauty that had crashed the party.

            _Absolutely gorgeous_ were the first words that came to Spike Spiegel's mind. He didn't normally pay too much attention to women, but this one seemed to have an immediate captivating effect on him. She was fairly tall and thin with long, silky black hair and fiery emerald colored eyes lined in kohl. She wore a black, leather corset that showed off her ample bosom and a long, elegant, dark red dress slit on one side up to her thigh. He stood frozen by the pool table holding the rack and gaping at her as she stopped by Vicious to glance at him.

            "Hello, Faye," said Vicious not even bothering to look at her now.

            Before she could respond, Shin walked up to her. "Why, hello there, my lovely lady! To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked with a wide grin as he took her hand and kissed it.

            "Oh, I was just lonely and I heard that Vic was out with some of his friends," laughed Faye flattered by the attention. "I hope that none of you mind if I join in."

            As a flurry of "no's" came from the men, Faye momentarily locked eyes with Spike. Her smoldering gaze almost made him swoon. He braced himself against the pool table and grabbed his beer perched precariously on the ledge where he had earlier set it. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt like a damned teenager again. In an attempt to calm his nerves, he downed his entire beer in several gulps.

            "So, Vicious, you know this beautiful woman?" asked Shin addressing his sulking friend.

            "Yes. She's my ex-girlfriend," replied Vicious as he shot Shin a threatening glare.

            "Whoa, whoa…easy there! I take it there's some hard feelings then," said Shin putting down his beer and throwing up his hands in a gesture of surrender. 

            "That is _none_ of your business," said Vicious suddenly standing and stalking off into the smoke filled hall.

            "Don't mind him," said Faye smirking as she turned her attention to the men. "He's being a sore sport about the whole thing. I kind of figured he would. We've only been split up for about two weeks now."

            "I didn't even know Vicious had a girlfriend," piped in Lin, finally able to speak.

            "Yeah, he's not a very…social guy, if you know what I mean," said Shin rolling his eyes for effect.

            Faye laughed. "Oh, he's really not all that bad once you get to know him," she said waving a dismissive hand at Shin.

            "I'll take your word for it. You know, I didn't catch your name yet, Miss…" Shin trailed off.

            "Valentine. Faye Valentine. Pleased to meet you all."

            Shin quickly introduced everyone, including himself. When he got to Spike, he noticed his friend looked a little…nervous. This struck him as extremely odd.

            "So, you're the one and only Spike Spiegel," said Faye as she sauntered over to the pool table. "Hmmm…I expected you to be a bit…bigger, the way they talk about you." She playfully ran one of her fingers up his arm then stopped at his bicep to squeeze it lightly.

            While she did this, Spike glared down at her with an intense expression, mainly due to the fact he was startled she was so straightforward. She was probably just teasing him, but he could never be quite sure with women. They generally tended to baffle the hell out of him. He quickly broke eye contact and pulled his arm away from her grasp. 

            "Can you play?" he asked turning away from her.

            "Of course," answered Faye leaning on the pool table. "Pretty damn good, actually."

            "Good. Pick out a stick. I'll buy you a drink," said Spike making a hasty retreat to the bar.

            Shin giggled under his breath trying not to laugh out loud as he elbowed his brother lightly and leaned in close to him. "Did you see that?" he whispered. "Spike actually ran away from a woman!"

            "A rare spectacle, that's for sure," laughed Lin. "He normally doesn't pay any mind to one even if she's breathing down his neck."

            "Hey, guys," called Faye from beside the table, stick already in hand. "You gonna join in? If you do…then we can bet on who wins." 

***

            Spike was awoken by a loud, irritating knocking at his door. The fact he had a slight hangover from last night didn't help make the sound any more pleasant. He groaned miserably as he pulled him self out of bed and made his way to his apartment's front door in his boxers. If it was Shin, he would wring his neck.

            "What the hell do you want so goddamned early?" said Spike in a scratchy voice as he threw open the door and squinted at the rising sun. When his vision adjusted he saw two large men in suits standing in front of him.

            "Spike Spiegel, you've been summoned to an immediate meeting with the Van," said one of the bulky men.

            "Am I in trouble or something?" asked Spike groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

            One of the men chuckled. "Oh, no, quite the opposite. Please, get ready. We must leave soon. We'll be waiting for you in the limousine in front of the complex."

            "Yeah, sure…be right there," mumbled Spike slamming the door in their face. He stumbled into his room, stubbing his toes on some miscellaneous objects and muttering curses. He took a quick shower and dressed in his usual street clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. With his hair still dripping wet, he ran out the door grabbing his jacket on the way. It was smart to never keep the Van waiting.

***  

            Much to Spike's surprise, when he arrived at the most luxurious floor of the Red Dragon's that housed the Van, he ran into two friends.

            Vicious and Faye stood outside the massive, glossy black French doors that led to the Van's "office". On the doors were two massive Red Dragon emblems announcing the importance of the room inside. He smiled at his friends, but only Faye smiled back. Vicious seemed to be ignoring both of them as he silently awaited orders. All three knew better than to talk while in their current situation.

            Both doors soon ceremoniously opened before them and they solemnly walked in. The enormous room was mostly open space with a tiled floor that made up a large painting of many frolicking Chinese dragons. There were Romanesque pillars lining the room to the left and right of them with fine silks draped elegantly between the pillars to hide whatever lie beyond. In front of them were three simple, antique chairs that they seated themselves in. A raised platform with pillars dividing it into three sections stood proudly at the back of the room. There was trimmed velvet draped around the outside of this platform and light colored silk covering the sections. Soon, an ominous light illuminated the platform softly from behind and three squat silhouettes became visible.

            "Welcome, Vicious, Spike Spiegel, and Faye Valentine," came the voice of one.

            "We have an assignment of grave importance for you," spoke another.

            "You must infiltrate the White Tiger Syndicate and retrieve a very important Leader," said the third.

            "He is one of ours and has been kidnapped by the White Tiger's during a staged negotiation," spoke the first again.

            "He is being held for a ransom, but we feel no obligation to pay. We would rather our top agents retrieve him," said the second.

            "Top agents?" questioned Faye looking confused.

            "Do not underestimate your skills," said the third. "We have been carefully observing your progress and believe that you three are the best qualified for this job."

            "Do you accept?" asked the first.

            All three answered with a "yes". No one in the syndicate refused the Van. That much was crystal clear.

            "Very good," said the second. "Please meet with the agents outside the doors and they will bring you to the briefing room."

            The three nodded and stood. They bowed to the Van, as was procedure, and left the room. Before the men led them away, Vicious pulled Spike aside.

            "I need to tell you something before we go any further on this mission," said Vicious with a grave expression.

            "What is it?" asked Spike worried by his friend's odd behavior.

            "Watch out for that woman," said Vicious as his pale eyes bore into Spike's. He looked away and followed Faye and the men.

            Spike lingered for a few seconds longer. What could Vicious have possible meant by saying that, he wondered.

Author's Note:

So, how was it? My first attempt at an alternate universe fic that is based mainly on Spike and Faye. The idea came to me suddenly at work and I was so excited to write it! It just seemed to flow. I hope that's true of future chapters! Let me know what you think ^_^

(oh…I wasn't sure if Lin or Shin was younger…but I assumed Lin was younger since Spike made a comment in Jupiter Jazz about him being all grown up now)

  
   


	2. CH 2: The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

Lethal Attraction

CH 2: The Mission

________________________________________________________________________

            The warehouse loomed in the distance rising ominously before the three young Red Dragons. Their mission was to infiltrate the warehouse where intelligence indicated Red Dragon Crime Lord, Ichiro Yazawa, was currently being held hostage by the White Tigers.

            "The fools," said Vicious with a cold glare. "They should have known there will never be fair dealings between syndicates."

            "Well, that's not our department," said Spike casting Faye a sideways glance. She was a dead knockout in her skintight leather bodysuit and her long hair coiled into a tight bun.

            "Let's move out," she said with a serious expression, gun already drawn.

            Spike watched as Vicious headed out first, his own gun drawn. He didn't prefer to use guns, but Mao had insisted he carry one at all times. While Vicious was highly proficient with his katana, it was still no match for a bullet.

            Faye and Spike followed Vicious and the three quickly and silently snuck up to the side of the building. The guards would soon be doing their rounds, so Faye had been instructed she was to stay outside and remedy the situation while the men retrieved Yazawa. Spike laced his fingers together and held them out. Vicious placed his boot on them and was quickly boosted to a cracked window he slid through.

            "Be careful," whispered Spike to Faye before jumping to grab Vicious' outstretched hand. They both disappeared into the building.

            Faye quickly found cover behind a nearby dumpster and awaited her targets.

~*~

            Spike and Vicious crept up to their goal slinking through rows upon rows of shelved boxes. The White Tigers were a formidable syndicate having gained most of their glory when Crime Lord, Antonio Santini, took over. Santini did have one fault though, and it constantly caused him ruin. He was extremely arrogant. The number of guards surrounding Yazawa was pitiful. There were only about ten of them, and highly trained or not, they were going to be easy prey.

            "Apparently, Santini didn't think we would find this place," whispered Spike running a hand through his dark curls.

            "Apparently," responded Vicious looking almost disappointed.

            "Aw, come on, Vic," said Spike lightly elbowing his friend in the side. "It'll still be fun. You can go first and start taking them out. I'll slip in while they're distracted and retrieve Yazawa."

            Vicious tilted his head slightly towards Spike and smiled through his silver wisps of hair before unexpectantly springing into action. As shots started to ring out, Spike leapt out from behind the boxes and made a mad dash for Yazawa. Blood splattered on his clothes as he shot the stunned man standing next to Yazawa at close range. He grabbed the handcuffed and blindfolded man and led him to safety while dodging some well-aimed bullets. On the way, he saw Vicious expertly slice a man to shreds before he could even squeeze off a round.

            As Spike roughly shoved Yazawa into an aisle behind a shelf, he himself took a dive to avoid being shot. He landed ungracefully before a set of black boots. His eyes traveled up the shapely legs to reveal a welcome sight.

            "Faye!" he exclaimed trying not to smile in delight.

            "My targets are dead," she said helping him to his feet with one hand and holding her gun ready in the other. "I decided to help out you boys instead of waiting around outside." She fired a shot nailing an approaching goon right between the eyes without so much as a flinch. Spike nodded in approval of her competence. 

            "Is this Yazawa?" she casually asked kneeling before the shocked man. Her gentle fingers removed his blindfold and his dark eyes momentarily lit up at the sight before him.

            "Oh, a lovely Red Dragon!" he gasped noticing the symbol above her breast. He struggled into a sitting position. "It's so nice to see a friendly face."

            Faye smiled. "Don't worry. We'll have you out of here soon. We just have a few more men to deal with." 

            When she stood up and began to walk towards Spike a deafening explosion erupted fairly close to them. She would later recall the even as if it happened in slow motion, every detail etched deeply into her mind. The force of it threw her, Yazawa, and the boxes roughly against the opposite metal shelf. Spike, in an attempt to shield Faye, had vaulted himself in front of her. She watched in dismay, through the debris, as his body was struck by various objects and collided painfully with hers. 

            After the explosion settled, Faye groaned and started pushing boxes and rubble off of her and Spike, who was currently draped over her body. "God…can't these syndicates do _anything_ without blowing shit up?" she muttered noting that areas of her suit had been sliced open to reveal thin cuts.

            She continued to mumble but stopped when she revealed Spike's body. He seemed unconscious and there were various deep puncture wounds on his back. A gasp escaped her lips when she shifted under his weight and the wounds began to steadily leak crimson blood. He slid until he was face down over her legs and she immediately pressed her palms against the deepest holes. The scuffle of footsteps near her made her hastily search for her gun, which she thankfully found lying near her in the clutter. She snapped it in the direction of the sound as her finger twitched on the trigger.

            "Are you planning on killing me, dear?" came Vicious' voice as he emerged from the shadows and dust. His uniform was immaculate and his weapons still in hand.

            "Oh, Vicious, thank god! I need help! Spike's hurt pretty bad," she said dropping her gun and reapplying her palm to one of his wounds.

            "Where's Yazawa?" he asked after a calm scan of the area.

            "I don't know! Buried under boxes somewhere to my right. Do you have something to tie around him to stop the bleeding?"

            Vicious ignored her and started digging through wreckage where she indicated. He soon fished out Yazawa's unconscious body and rested it on top of the debris.

            "Did you hear me?" asked Faye with an incredulous expression. "Don't you even care if he's dying?"

            "He's not dying," replied Vicious with a bored tone in his voice. "He's lived through far worse, I assure you. You should be thankful these shelves were bolted to the concrete. If they had fallen…you'd all be dead."

            Faye scowled at him as he started to walk away.

            "Stay here. I'll be back with the car shortly," he said before disappearing into the darkness.

            Faye gazed down and her loose strands of hair fell over her shoulders brushing Spike's back. The lustrous red essence of his life covered her hands. She sighed and leaned her head back against the shelf. She was still so young, yet being in the syndicate made her feel twice her age.

***  

            Spike moaned and attempted to move his body. Pain instantly flared in his back shooting its hot tendrils into his arms and legs. He almost cried out, but managed to subside the pain by forcing his body to relax with some deep, even breaths. 

            "Spike…" came a soft female voice. "Are you okay?"

            "No…" he said opening his eyes and waiting for them to focus under the onslaught of florescent light. Turning his head to the side, she appeared like a dark angel hovering close to his bed. Her hair cascaded over her bare shoulders and down her red camisole top as she leaned forward inspecting him with wide green eyes.

            "You alright? Did ya get hurt?" he asked weakly.

            "I'm fine," said Faye her eyebrows still raised in worry. "You're the idiot that got hurt. I hear it happens often…How do you feel?"

            "Like shit," he responded wincing as he tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position. "Are we at Home Base or did they ship me off again?"

            "Look around…does this look like a normal hospital room?" she asked referring to the warm toned walls and fancy furniture surrounding them. Naturally, the sight was marred by the occasional piece of medical equipment.

            "Point taken…we're home then," he said. The Red Dragons saw it only too appropriate to have a medical floor in their building to take care of minor injuries.

            "Seriously, though…thanks for saving my ass out there," said Faye leaning her elbows on the edge of the bed and smiling at him. "You know how us ladies hate to scar and all," she finished with a wink.

            "All in a hard days work," said Spike with a smirk staring into her lovely, forest green eyes.

            He watched as she reached out an arm and placed a cool hand on his cheek. His eyes slid shut when she began to caress it gently, and a jolt passed through him when he felt her lips kiss him lightly on his other cheek. The moment seemed to last forever –or maybe it was the drugs- and he relished in the feeling of her soft fingers and lips. Eventually, he opened his russet eyes to see her retreating from the room. She stopped by the doorway and turned to stare at him longingly.

            "When you get out of here…we should get together sometime," she said, then left the room without waiting for a response.

~*~

            Faye walked brusquely down the long, narrow, red-carpeted hallway. Her skirt rubbed against her thighs with each stride forward and she elicited quite a few stares from injured men in their rooms. The hospital floor was ten stories up, so she found the nearest elevator and pressed the down arrow button. A few minutes passed before the door swished open.

            She walked into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button while humming a tune to herself. The doors closed and suddenly her body was roughly pinned to the wall. The scent of his hair and the intimate contours of his body against hers instantly gave away the culprits identity.

            "What do you want, Vicious?" she asked in a clipped tone.

            "I want you to stay away from him," whispered Vicious into her ear.

            She felt his hair brush her shoulder and shuddered. "Leave me alone, Vic. You can't control me anymore."

            "We'll see…" he replied cryptically as he backed away releasing Faye's body.

            She whirled around, fire dancing in her eyes. "Why do you even care anymore?" she demanded. "You drove me away! What was I supposed to do?! Stay with a man that is incapable of showing me a shred of affection or respect?!" In her angered state, tears began to form in her eyes. She irritably brushed them away.  

            Vicious chuckled at her. "You have such a flare for the dramatics," he said. "Just remember, you only see things from one point of view…your own." 

            Faye glared at his perfectly composed and stoic face as the elevator bell dinged and the doors slid open. He left first, his long black trench coat flaring slightly.

            "Just some friendly advice, dear," he called over his gold trimmed shoulder before she lost him in the crowd.

            She snorted before leaving in an opposite direction. _That man sure does have a lot of nerve_, she thought. Didn't he know whom he was dealing with? Faye Valentine was a strong, stubborn woman, and she always did as she pleased.

To be continued…

Authors Note: I know that was a little short for my liking, but my fingers feel like they're going to fall off (tired, I guess). Silly me hadn't realized Shin was the younger brother either because I never watched the RFB's subtitled. Shin doesn't mention he's younger in the English version. Heh. (I can't help it, I _love_ David Lucas' voice!) Well, hopefully this wasn't too disappointing. I promise a crapload of Spike and Faye interaction in the next chapter ^_^ Oh, and if this story gets too racy (which it probably will) then I may have to convert it to rated R. So, if it disappears from the "just in" list thingee, you know where it is 0.o

THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! ^_^ I've never gotten so many reviews on one chapter before, so I was really excited! Thanks again! Next time I will personally respond to the reviews like I normally do. Now, I must sleep.  ~~{@     


	3. CH 3: A Devil in High Heels

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

Lethal Attraction 

CH 3: A Devil in High Heels

* * *

"Yo," said Spike as he ducked into the entrance of the tepee. Before him sat his old friend, Laughing Bull in all his timeless glory. He was currently packing his peace pipe as if he had been expecting his present company.

Laughing Bull's tan, deeply lined hand reached out to offer Spike the pipe, which he graciously accepted. He sat down across from the old man and lit the pipe awaiting wisdom.

"Swimming Bird," spoke Laughing Bull addressing Spike with his Native name. "You and Striking Snake have recently opposed the White Tiger."

"Yep," said Spike letting out a puff of smoke.

"And the Sleeping Panther…she has entered your life."

"Who? You mean Faye?" asked Spike knowing full well the man wouldn't give him a straight answer.

"Be careful with Sleeping Panther. Striking Snake still harbors bitterness in his heart."

"Kinda figured," was Spike's sarcastic reply.

"Also, Swimming Bird," spoke Laughing Bull in a tone that demanded respect and attention. "Beware the Lurking Wolf."

"Huh? Who's that?" asked Spike with a perplexed expression on his smoke covered face.

"You will know…when the time is right."

* * *

The Red Dragon's Head Quarter's building was a lesson in severe luxury. Glossy, black marble floors, red runner carpets to line the hallways, priceless, antique paintings hung from almost every wall, only the finest of furniture made from almost extinct woods shipped from Earth. There was even an atrocity of an art deco sculpture jutting forth from the lobby floor to reach nearly 3 stories high. The building seemed like the perfect synthesis of antique and modern styles.

As Spike walked through the lobby with his characteristic slouch and hands shoved into his pockets, he received many a happy "welcome back" from his fellow Syndicate members. Surprisingly enough, today he actually donned the typical Syndicate uniform too. The black suit didn't bother him so much as the trimmed frock coat with a braided golden tassel draped across his chest. Vicious seemed to really dig his. Wore it constantly, even though he didn't have to being Mao's other protégé.

His mind wandered to Vicious as he made his way to and up the stairs. They'd met quite a few years ago as teenagers. Mao had picked him up somewhere and had introduced the young man as Vicious. Spike, having been in the Syndicate since he could remember, boldly laughed at the new kid's name. Vicious hadn't even flinched at the laughter. He did, however, come up with a smart ass, sarcastic comeback about what a ridiculous name "Spike" was. Spike admired Vicious' wit and they had soon become friends.

Lately, even before the Faye pool hall incident, Vicious had grown much more cold and distant towards Spike. He had been just as shocked as the others to discover there was a beautiful woman in Vic's life. Well, there had been. At least it offered some kind of explanation as to why Vic was acting strange.

Before reaching his destination and knocking on the door, he wondered if it was even right to be interested in your best friend's ex. What if the situation was reversed? Would he want Vicious to hook up with his sexy ex? Probably not.

"Come in!" called a voice through the thick, oak door.

Spike nodded at the two guards by the door that welcomed him back after acknowledging their presence. He stepped into the office shutting the door behind him. On instinct, he made his way across the outrageously expensive, dark red, imported rug and over to the personal bar. Fixing himself a scotch on the rocks, he shuffled over to the black leather couch and sunk into it.

"Something on your mind?" asked Mao looking up from the paperwork he sat surveying at his desk.

"A woman," Spike replied simply before taking a long sip from his bitter drink. He didn't even wince as the scotch burned a trail down his throat and warmly settled into his stomach.

"Really?" asked Mao a bit surprised. He wasn't much to look at being of average height and build, perhaps even a little short. His hair and eyes were dark brown and his aging skin tan. Yet, his appearance aside, he was one of the most powerful Crime Lords in the Red Dragon Syndicate and like a father to Spike.

"So, what's the problem? Is she from a rival syndicate?" he asked knowing Spike didn't always offer up information unless provoked.

"Mine as well be. She's Vic's ex girlfriend," mumbled Spike now almost done with his drink.

"Faye Valentine?" Mao said her name as if she was a piece of occult history. Or a goddess to be held in reverence.

"That would be her," said Spike returning to the bar for a second round. "She showed up one night we were at the Eight Ball. It was amazing…I don't know why, but I felt like a lovesick kid. There's something about her that sets my nerves on fire."

"I believe that is called lust," said Mao tapping his pen against his desk. "Spike…do you know anything about Faye? About her past?" he asked with a pensive expression settling into his face.

"No. Why?" Spike glanced up from his attempt at making a martini to see his mentor's face and was surprised. Mao wasn't normally a man to be easily worried.

"She has an…interesting past. Well, what little of it she does remember," explained Mao. "We've had our experts try to trace her background, but they came up practically empty handed."

"What are you getting at?" asked Spike sticking a toothpick through a green olive before dropping it into the martini.

"That most of her history is unknown to us as well as her. When we found her, she had recently been waken from a lengthy cold sleep. Whatever caused her to be put into cryogenic stasis also made her lose her memory."

"And this is a problem?" Spike returned to the couch.

Mao sighed. "Well…not right now. I guess I'm just trying to tell you to be careful."

"You have a funny way of saying it." He took a sip of his drink and grimaced.

"And you never take my advice," said Mao with a smile. He adored Spike, but the kid was as thick headed as they come.

* * *

Vicious watched with his arms crossed as his friend made long strides through the lobby. Spike eventually noticed him glowering in a shaded corner and approached him.

"Hey," he said with a lopsided smirk.

"Nice uniform," said Vicious nailing his friend with an icy glare. "I thought you despised them."

"Not really," laughed Spike returning Vic's intense glare. "I just hate the coats."

"Have you seen Faye lately?"

The unexpected question made Spike's heart skip a beat and he couldn't prevent the momentary shock that passed through his eyes. "No," he answered maintaining his composure.

"If you do see her…tell her to forget about Friday," said Vicious. I have…other plans."

As Spike stood, confusion evident on his face, Vicious nodded and walked away. He continued to stand there dumbfounded for several minutes, staring at the wall. Eventually, he shook his head and turned around just in time to run into a pretty woman. She had layered hair that fell just above her shoulders, big brown eyes, a heart shaped face, and petite red lips. Spike grabbed one of her slim arms and steadied her short frame against his. Fortunately, she managed to keep a firm grip on the manila folders she carried.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry," breathed the woman blushing slightly. She looked up at Spike and he was momentarily reminded of Faye. Their eyes were eerily similar, though different colors.

"No harm, no foul," said Spike with a shrug.

"Uhm…I'm new here and I don't really know my way around. Would you be so kind as to direct me to Mao Yenrai's office?"

"20th floor. Take a right when you get out of the elevator and go to the end of the hall. Hope you have your clearance card."

"I do, thank you so much, Mr…" she trailed off batting her eyes at him.

"Spike. Just call me Spike," he said.

"You can call me Alisa. Thanks again, Spike!" she called jogging off towards the elevator.

"Well, she's a pretty little thing," said Spike with a smirk as he turned to leave the building. "I wonder if she's Mao's new 'assistant'?"

"Spike!" called a voice followed by the distinctive clicking of high heels.

He turned around to behold Faye running towards him, also dressed in a Red Dragon uniform. Her hair was down, though, flowing like black silk around her shoulders and back. It was a pleasant sight indeed.

"Faye. How are you?" he asked as she caught up with him and slowed to a stroll.

"I'm great," she said with a smile as she slipped her arm through his and led him out the door.

"Hey, I just talked to Vic. He said forget about Friday."

She responded by laughing loudly. "Like I was going to show up anyway!" She saw the perplexed look on Spike's face and explained. "That bastard thinks he can still weasel his way into my life by inviting me to dinner with a couple of his Syndicate buddies. After all this time, he still doesn't know me very well."

"Uh…Where are we going?" asked Spike as she continued to lead him down the sidewalk.

"Somewhere more…private," she responded shooting him a mischievous look.

He had no objection to her comment and they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

"Home sweet home," sighed Faye as her and Spike wandered into her luxurious loft apartment.

The loft was decorated in a simplistic Asian style. It consisted of paper screen walls separating the bedroom from the main living area, large windows draped with plain, white curtains, black marble floors, Buddhist artifacts and paintings here and there, and strategically placed plants.

"Have a seat," she said shrugging off her suit jacket and making her way to the bar.

Spike complied taking a seat on her large, cream-colored couch. Faye joined him minutes later bearing two martinis. She kicked off her shoes and sat down, folding her legs beneath her.

"Nice place," he said after downing half of his drink in one gulp. "Really classy."

"Thank you," she said casually unbuttoning the top of her dress shirt.

He stared at her as her breasts half spilled out of her shirt. He quickly snapped himself out of his rude behavior and attempted to distract himself with her antiques.

"Those are old paintings and statues…where did you get them?" he asked putting on his best stoic face.

"Earth," she answered slyly scooting closer to him as he inspected a statue of Kuan Yin. "That's where I'm from."

"Really?" He turned towards her mildly surprised by her statement. Maybe she did remember some of her past after all. "What part are you from?"

"I don't know," she answered looking a little melancholy. "All I know is that I woke up there."

"How did you end up on Mars?" he asked just now realizing how close she was to him. She smelled like heady, exotic flowers.

"I hitched a ride," she said nonchalantly. "Didn't feel like paying my medical bills, so I decided to leave."

"Then the Syndicate found you."

"Yes, they did," said Faye with a faint smile. "I'm rather glad they did…for a short while after I got here, I had nothing. They took me in and trained me. Now, I have plenty to call my own."

She set down her drink and scooted even closer to him. Her legs lightly rested against his right thigh and one of her arms snaked its way over his shoulders. Her hand seemed to work voodoo-like magic on his body as it began to gently caress the shoulder that is rested on. His lust factor was shooting sky high, and he could tell by the look in her fathomless green eyes that she was enjoying the teasing.

"You want me, don't you?" she purred into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Well…I…uh…" he stuttered, caught completely off guard.

She chuckled lightly and crawled onto his lap with the agility and grace of a cat. Before he could even react, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and leaned down bringing her lips to his.

Fire. Her mouth and touch were like liquid fire running through his veins. His hands encircled her back and he began to let them roam all over her lush figure. Their lips met again and again in a passionate embrace. This woman was intoxicating him to the point he barely had control. She managed to rip his jacket and undershirt off in between kisses. His deft fingers quickly discarded her shirt and then traveled up her skirt.

"I barely know you…" he whispered while struggling with the hooks on her bra.

"Is that a problem?" she asked as her bra was released. She slid it off and tossed it aside.

"Not really," breathed Spike getting an appreciated eyeful of the half naked beauty.

Faye suddenly climbed off of him and started walking away. "Come on…let's go to my room."

Spike, once again, willingly complied.

* * *

Authors Note:

Well, here it is…finally. Another chapter. Took me forever, but my new motto is "better late than never". The semester is over now and I took the summer off, so I will hopefully have more time to create and write. I was surprised that I was able to pick up where I left off so easily. I suppose that's a good thing. I have more of this wrote too, but not a whole chapter and not typed yet. I'll get to it….eventually. Hope you enjoyed!

To my Reviewers:

Faye-Faye14: Thank you so much! You always leave such sweet reviews

Lemonsweetie: Thank you for the encouragement! It always helps!

Rouge Night: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it and that I was able to pull off the Bebop style (which isn't always as easy as I thought…)

Kendra Luehr: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Vic is always up to something, isn't he? And yes, David Lucas' voice is damn sexy. Sorry the update wasn't ASAP, but school was murder. Hope you enjoyed the new chappie!

Bebopangel: Thank you so much for the flattering review! I'm glad I was able to make the story original.

Brigidforest: Thank you for the review! Vic is sexy, as always, and up to no good. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! More Vicious is on the way .

Pimpin Satan: Of course Faye is a temptress! And, no, I don't plan on making her another Julia. Thank you so much for helping me brainstorm on this story too! I appreciate it!

Reality: Lol, yes, it does get rid of Julia nicely.

Kurama's Rose: Thank you! I like Faye there better too

Ophelia-Cat: Thank you for the lovely comment! I aim to please .

Nani?: Well…I have my reasons for writing this fic. I could've written about Julia, but her character was too elusive in the series. Faye is the character I grew to love and enjoy writing. And, yes, it's just a fic and it's all in good fun. Thanks for the review, though!

Fox Xanatos: Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Cbdbz247: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my somewhat unique approach to the old Bebop world. Spike and Fayeness will ensue!

Radioplayer360: Thank you! Glad you liked it! The Van is pretty demanding. And, if I remember, I will try to add some flashbacks to Faye and Vicious's relationship.

Outis: Thank you I didn't forget about Zen, and now I have another Zen to work on. Hope you enjoy the new chappie!


End file.
